


phan prison au w/Phil pov

by tball2000



Series: Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Ferard, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester POV, Prison, Prison AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tball2000/pseuds/tball2000
Summary: so sorry.  I dont even know what I wrote.... this must have been like 7 years ago.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Drabbles/things i've abandoned but still wanna post [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870027
Kudos: 4





	phan prison au w/Phil pov

"Give me a rundown on pretty boy," I ordered, watching the new guy arrive at his cell.

"Twenty-seven, gay. Killed his last boyfriend. rumor has it, he likes flour crowns. I bet his flowers will end up as thorns by the end of the week," My cellmate, James, responded, throwing a ball in the air casually. The young guy stumbled into his cell before the door closed. He looked shaken and turned to see his cellmate. 

"Lucky kid. He got Frankie," I whispered, turning away from the bars. 

"Why did he kill his boyfriend?" I asked, sitting on the bottom bunk. 

"Some are saying his boyfriend lost control and it was self-defense. Others say it was cheating. I think one guy said that his boyfriend didn't follow an order. What's it to you anyway?"

"the cutie is interesting. Besides, we know how the other one turned out," I responded, playing with my once pure black hair. 

"Do you want me to set up a meeting?" he asked softly.

"Would you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm out in 3 days. It will be done by then," James responded. 

"Lights out!" some guard yelled. I sighed softly. 

"Good night James."

"Good night Phil," he responded. 

"Good night pretty boy," I whispered, turning to face the wall. I drifted off soundlessly thinking about the curly mop of brown hair. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  


I woke to the sound of James jumping off the bed. 

"You might want to get up if you want to see pretty boy at breakfast," James reminded. 

"Yeah, Yeah. I guess I should make sure no one claims him," I muttered, rolling out of bed. 

"We both know that you don't want to lay claim to him," James corrected. I scoffed. 

"Just set up that meeting. Let me worry about t my intentions with the pretty boy," I responded, walking through the open door. I followed the crowd of inmates towards the cafeteria.

"Rumor has it, you wanna bone the new kid," Gerard commented, sneaking up behind me. 

"Something like that," I brushed off. 

"Just do it quick so he doesn't hit on Frankie. I won't be sorry if he goes too far with Frankie," Gerard threatened. I scoffed. 

"Frankie will be fine. From the sound of it, his ass is too sore for side helpings," I respond.

"Damn, Gay!" Gerard cheered, reentering the food line. I sighed and shook my head. 

"Speaking of Frankie," I prompted, looking over to the door. We watched as Frankie strode into the cafeteria with the pretty boy following with his head down. 

"Have you ever seen someone so beautiful?" Gerard asked, most likely looking at Frankie. I kept my eyes on the new kid and sighed. 

"You have no idea, Gee. You have no clue," I muttered. I grabbed a tray of food and waited for Gerard to follow. Once he got close enough I walked to an empty table. 

______________

Fin


End file.
